Sins of the Father
by Shadowsnake89
Summary: In this two part special Spider-woman is left alone to defend the city and learns its not easy to go it alone. And Peter finds that even on vacation Spider-man may still have a hard days work ahead of him when he meets an old friend.
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

It's an unusually quiet evening in a small section of Chinatown. But inside one of the many shops and restaurants the tranquil peace is offset by a group of thugs ransacking a store with the frightened owners cowering behind the counter. "Please, why are you doing this?" the owner asks.

The leader of the group, dressed in a black biker uniform and helmet with a tinted visor steps forward. "This is a message from our master. From now on all of Chinatown is under his protection. Pass it on." He says in a deep monotone voice.

"We won't be intimidated by your kind." The other clerk says as the first attempt to hold him back.

"Well if that's the way you want it." The leader says as his men begin pouring gasoline over the store as he lights a match. "This should send an adequate message." The match is suddenly put out by a glob of webbing, as the gang turns to the door to see Spider-man and Spider-woman, the latter wearing a new red costume with yellow gloves and boots and a new mask that covers only her eyes, leaving her hair and lower face exposed.

"Didn't know there was a Star wars convention in town." Spider-man says.

"Oh oh, say 'I am your father." Spider-woman says in a comically deep voice.

"Just what I don't need. Well what are you waiting for?" The leader says as the group rush the heroes. Spider-man takes out two by grabbing them by the fronts of their shirts, tossing them in the air and webbing them to the ceiling. Spider-woman jump kicks one thug knocking him on his back as the last tries to hit her from behind with a crowbar. She quickly spins around and grabs the end of the weapon and webs it to the crook's hand.

"There you go, now I can't pull it out of your hand." She says as she begins swinging the thug by the crowbar before tossing him out the front door. "Although that's not always a good thing."

Watching the others defeated in rapid succession prompts the leader to sneak out the back to the group's van in the alleyway. Reaching it however, the crook finds that the tires have been slashed. "Looks like you've got a bit of a flat there. I wonder how that happened?" Spider-man says clinging to the side of the wall with a sharp piece of metal in his hand. As he leaps down, the leader pulls out a high-tech pistol and fires it in the hero's direction, shooting out a concussive sound blast that knocks the hero back several yards into a pile of garbage. With Spider-man temporarily out, Spider-woman emerges from the shop and pursues the villain who has now made it to the main streets as citizens move out of his way.

Suddenly the black suited thug runs into oncoming traffic, directly in front of a red convertible as the driver barely manages to skid to a stop. "Watch it you moron, you wanna get killed?"

"No I want your car." He yanks the man out of his seat and gets in. "Let's see what this baby can do." As he grips the wheel the car quickly changes from it's bright red to black with flames painted on the side as well as the tires taking on a metallic color. As he accelerates, Spider-woman lands on the hood of the car.

"I've heard of pimping your ride, but this is ridiculous."

"That's why they call me Overdrive kid." He says as the car begins to speed down the street. Spider-woman manages to hang on as the crook makes several sharp turns in an attempt to shake her off. He finally presses a button on the new control panel in the car which causes the driver and passenger side doors to open and fold out into a pair of mechanical arms that grab the heroine ad toss her into the air. She quickly rebounds and begins swinging after the car. Overdrive looks over his shoulder and sees her closing in and presses another button that activates a hidden turret in the trunk that fires explosive canisters at the heroine and, despite her best efforts and exceptional agility, one of the devices eventually hits it's mark, knocking her out of the air.

Just before she collides with the pavement, Spider-man swings down and catches her landing and laying her atop a nearby roof. A few moments later Spider-woman stands, shacking off the damage. "Thanks for the save. But he got away didn't he?"

"Yeah, don't know how but we lost him. Not even so much as a skid mark." Just then Peter's phone begins to ring, and he pulls it from a small compartment on his belt and answers. "Hello. Hey Aunt May…yeah the gang and I were just going for a drive around town, on my way home right now…Really! Oh that's great Aunt May, you deserve it. Oh okay, we'll talk more when I get home."

"What was that all about Pete." Spider-woman asks excitedly as he hangs up the phone.

"Aunt May's getting s trip to Florida this weekend. It has something to do with that cook book she published."

"That's great Petey."

"Yeah just one other thing. You think you can hold down the fort for a couple of days?"

"You can't do this. I've worked the last eight years on this project." The lead scientist of OSCORP's R&D division Edward Lansky says as he argues with the new CEO, Emily Osborn, his assistant Norah Winters, standing by silently.

"Please Edward, don't make this harder than it needs to be. We've been over this your hard light research is draining much needed funds from the companies budget. Now I've tried my hardest but the board thinks that it would be more cost effective to scrap your project and move on to more lucrative ventures." She says sitting calmly behind her desk. "Now I might be able to change their minds if you'll reconsider its use for military applications."

"No, no. I've told you before I won't have my work responsible for the slaughter of innocent lives."

"Then I'm sorry Edward but there's nothing else I can do."

"So that's it than, after what we used to have."

"Mr. Lansky please, there's no need to open old wounds." She stops for a moment then relents. "Alright, I think I can convince the board if you can give them a good showing. Have a demonstration ready by tomorrow night and we'll see what happens. And please leave the past where it belongs, Edward. That chapter in our lives is closed let's leave it at that."

"Thank you Ms. Osborn, thank you. You won't be disappointed, you'll see." Professor Lansky says as he rushes out the door excitedly with Norah following past Harry who enters the room. "You wanted to talk mom." He says as he closes the door behind the Professor.

"Yes Harry, come in. I thought we might discuss some things." She says as she stands up and looks out the large window behind her. "We weren't always there for you were we, your father and I?"

"You and dad were busy. I understand."

"No that's no excuse. Our job is to help you, be there for you. And we didn't. And now your father's gone and it's taken me this long to realize that. I don't want us to be like that anymore." She walks over to Harry and looks at him. "I've missed out on so much of your life, and I think we need to make up for lost time, if you want."

"Yeah, yeah I do." The two hug for a long time as tears run down Emily's face.

"And I'm so proud of you son. Not just in school but you and Gwen. She's a special girl Harry. Don't take her for granitite, cherish every moment you have." She says as she wipes her eyes.

"Thanks mom. Me and Gwen are going to see Peter and his Aunt off at the airport, we'll talk more later, love you." He says as he exits. Emily sits back at the desk and smiles as she looks down at a framed picture of her family.

**And don't forget to view my profile to vote on which team up character you want to see in this half. Once this is completed I'll update my profile with a second poll for the other half.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so let's recap." Peter says to Liz as they walk down a hall on the second floor of Midtown High as he gives her instructions on what to do why he is away.

"Pull extra patrols of Chinatown, be on the lookout for Mysterio, and when in doubt don't go to the Bugle. Relax Petey I've got it under control, just go and enjoy yourself, you've earned some time off." She says as they reach her locker.

"You can't be serious. You're breaking up…with me?" Sally Avril says down the hall to Randy Robertson as she storms off.

"And I'd really like to steer clear of Sally in rage mode." Peter jokes.

"I'll talk to her later, see how she's doing. So Petey have you thought about what I said."

"Yeah I'm really not sure that's a good idea."

"Come on. I really think you should be honest with Gwen. It could really help your relation."

"And by relation you mean her and Harry's. For now I think it's best to just leave it alone."

"Alright, alright, it's just a suggestion. Anyway I should be worried about myself I need to go to some demonstration at OSCORP tonight to get my grade up in Dr. Warren's class. It's supposed to be some kind of light show or something."

"Practical application for hard light in construction actually." Mary Jane says coming down the hall. "I'll be there too. It seems my grades aren't exactly top notch either. So Peter when are you leaving?"

"I'm actually headed there in a little bit. Harry and Gwen are gonna see us off. I'll see you guys when I get back." He says as he heads down the hall, leaving the two to converse alone.

"So Liz, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I knew these powers were going to take some getting used to but lately I've been getting these hot flashes and headaches."

"Maybe it's just a side effect of the formula."

"Maybe, but I'll worry about that later. We should probably head to the demonstration."

In the bottom level of a parking garage somewhere in the city, Overdrive is busy waxing his new ride. As he whistles a tune he wipes the passenger side rearview mirror and notices someone in the reflection standing behind. He quickly turns around to see at least a dozen black suited individuals wearing animal like metal masks. "So what job does the boss want done now?" One of the mean steps forward and hands him a small stack of papers. He combs through the stack and lightly nods to himself. "Alright, basic terror attack, simple enough. But who's the new guy the boss is saddling me with?"

Suddenly a voice comes from the shadows. "I'm the fear that keeps you awake, I'm the terror that grips your heart. But you can call me the Prowler." A figure says emerging from the shadows wearing a purple and green costume with claw-like metal gloves and a long purple cape.

"Sorry he's very dramatic." Another emerges wearing a large green frog costume.

"You're one to talk Kermit." Overdrive says to the strangely dressed crook.

"The name's Frogman. We're your new muscle."

"Yeah this will be fun." Overdrive combs through the files. "So how good are you boys in science?"

At the OSCORP labs, a large crowd has gathered in the auditorium to see Professor Lansky's demonstration. As everyone mingles Mary Jane and Liz arrive and begin looking around. "Look at this turnout. This must be some pretty impressive demo." Liz says as they make their way over to the seating section, after which her phone begins to go off.

"What's that?"

"It's just a reminder. I'm supposed to meet Sally after to go shopping. You know get her mind off things."

"I said get out." They turn to see the professor yelling at his assistant who gestures at him and then leaves the building. The professor walks over to his desk and leans on it placing his hand over his face. Both of the girls walk over to see if they can help.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" Mary Jane asks.

"No, I found out my assistant was a reporter trying to reveal all my projects in the papers. My funding is already bad enough without my competitors getting a leg up on me. And now I've got no one to aid me in the demonstration. This is my last chance to impress the board and now it's all fallen apart."

"Maybe I can help with that." Mary Jane says. "I don't have much experience but I'll give it a shot."

Lansky jumps up excitedly. "Really? Thank you, thank you so much. It's all very simple. I'll run you through the process." He heads over to prepare the machine.

"You don't know anything about this kind of stuff." Liz says to her friend.

"Hey how hard could it be? And he needs help. Besides if I get a boast in my grade for taking notes, imagine what taking part in the demonstration will get me?" The red head says as she heads over to the professor.

A short time later the event commences as professor Lansky takes the stage, wearing a blue and black body suit. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. Tonight I will be unveiling the latest and greatest in OSCORP innovations. I'll bet you're all wondering why I'm wearing this outfit. Well if my lovely assistant would be so kind as to hit the starter sequence I'll be glad to show you." He cues Mary Jane. The red-head hits the sequence she was shown earlier and the machine comes to life in a dazzling display of lights and sounds. "Now I simply attach my suit to the connected harness." Lansky has Mary Jane hook to cables attached to the machine to the back of his suit. She heads back over to the console and hits another set of buttons.

"And now for the show to begin folks." Lansky extends his right arm and no sooner does he do so then a large projection of his hand made of light several feet in front of him. He moves it over the crowd.

"Impressive professor, but I don't believe we invested our money into a glorified light show." One of the female onlookers says.

"As I am well aware ma'am, if you'd be so kind as to touch the hand." He says as he extends it over her. She reaches out her hand and touches it. "It's…it's solid!" she exclaims as Lansky moves it over the crowd, allowing everyone to feel just how real it is. Liz and the rest of the crowd are astonished.

"As you can see the image is made of hard-light, completely solid. This suit allows me to form and control the constructs with a simple thought. Please let me show you what it is capable of." He creates another hand and moves them both as freely as his own lifting up a large crate he set up for the demonstration.

As many in the crowd begin to applause, Liz stops as she feels a throbbing in her head. "Aw, feels like my spider-sense is going to make my head explode." She thinks to herself as Lansky continues.

"Professor, what do you hope to accomplish with this." Another observer asks.

"Imagine safer construction zones. This suit, when mass produced will eliminate the need for large scale machinery in…" He is cut short as a large black van crashes through the wall. As the guests begin to panic Overdrive, Prowler and Frogman emerge from the vehicle. Overdrive immediately targets Lansky and fires his sonic pistol. The professor barely dodges the shot as the blast hits part of the machine causing it to shoot out electricity. Lansky, still hooked up to the machine, is hit by the feedback from the blast short circuit. He screams out in pain as the hard-light figures begin to swing dangerously around the room.

"Easy money." Prowler says as he stands over Lansky, preparing to finish him off. He is suddenly struck from behind.

"Leave him alone." Mary Jane says holding a piece of pipe in her hands as the criminal turns to her. Unfazed by the blow.

"You dare attack the Prowler. That was a mistake."

"No the mistake was you paying attention to an innocent bystander while theirs a hero in the room." Spider-woman says as she pounces down from the ceiling, knocking him across the room. "You okay? She asks the red-head, who nods.

"Professor Lansky said theirs an emergency shut off sequence on the counsel. I have to shut this thing down before anyone else gets hurt." Mary Jane tells her as she runs toward the terminal.

"Okay hurry and …" The heroine is cut short when she is sideswiped by a green flash that lands down in front of her as the frog suited villain uses a set of springs in his flipper like boots to leap off once again. Spider-woman leaps after him as Overdrive uses the distraction to get back to the van and Prowler, now back on his feet takes the opportunity to slowly make his way back to the unconscious Lansky.

Meanwhile Spider-woman is finding it difficult to keep up with her amphibian foe, who continually bounces unpredictably all over the room. "So your Spider-woman? Your even more beautiful in person." He says as he stops and sits atop one of the support beams. "So are you seeing anybody?" he propels himself from the beam, aiming directly at the heroine, who jumps at him as well. She barely manages to dodge his attack and webs the back of his suit.

"Well I am currently single. I'm just not sure what you could offer me in a relationship." She says as she sticks to the ceiling and uses the web-line connected to the villain to slam him against the wall.

"Oh well nothing ventured nothing gained. What the..?" he says as he launches from the wall forward toward Mary Jane as she continues to work the terminal. Spider-woman can only watch in horror as Frog-man violently slams Ms. Watson against the controls, destroying it and sending the machine into overload. Frogman gets up and rushes over to her trying to wake her motionless, battered body. "No, no, no! Come on wake up, please!"

"Mary Jane!" Prowler says, immediately stopping his advance on the professor as he rushes over to her, only to be knocked out from behind by Spider-woman, who then turns her attention to Frogman grabbing him.

"I..I didn't mean it. It was an accident." He pleads as she prepares to hit him, only to hear the professor's screams as she rushes back to unhook him from the machine. "Don't move." She says coldly to him before she leaves. He gives only a silent nod in agreement.

She reaches the professor and dangerously grabs the power cables connecting him to the machine. As she does so she is instantly electrocuted and knocked back.

"Look whose back with a new toy." Overdrive reappears with a grenade launcher and fires a round at her. Spider-woman dodges the shot and aims to fire her newly christened "venom blast" at him. But instead of firing the green energy at him, flames shoot from her fingertips that blast him in the chest and knock him down.

She immediately stops and stares at her hands. "What's happening to me she says as she feels an intense heat coursing through her body and falls to her knees.

Overdrive rises again and switches his aim to his partner. "What are you doing?" Frogman asks.

"Do I really need to explain the word expendable to you?" as he takes aim, Prowler jumps up and tackles Overdrive as he fires the RPG. Frogman takes Mary Jane and leaps away from the blast, using his body to shield her from the force and debris. Suddenly the room begins to rumble as bolts of electricity begin to shoot from the machine. Overdrive manages to kick off the Prowler and make it back to the van. "Have fun kids. See you around, that is if you survive." He drives out the way he came.

Spider-woman, though still reeling in pain sees the machine about to go off and leaps toward Lansky, hoping to still rescue him. "It's too late." Frogman says, his suit badly damaged, as he tackles her in midair as the machine finally explodes in a large blast covering the entire area in a thick black smoke destroying half the room.

Soon after the fire department, police, and paramedics arrive on the scene and everyone begins digging through the rubble as the police cordon off the area. "Uh, Captain Stacy, there's something you gotta see." One of the officers says standing over a pile of rubble. "What do you think it is?" he says as he shows Stacy a large white ball. The Captain pulls a knife out and slices the sphere open as a green flash flies out from the container onto a nearby building and quickly disappears. A short distance away Prowler emerges as well and pulls off a similar vanishing act as the police try apprehending him. Captain Stacy turns his attention back to the pod to find Spider-woman inside.

"I need paramedics over here now!" he calls out as he helps her out as the medics begin to check her various cuts burns and bruises.

"It's okay I'm a fast healer." She assures them.

"You must be the Spider-woman I've heard so much about. Good to finally meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. Witnesses say someone crashed through the wall with some kind of armored car."

"Yeah they rushed in and attacked…wait where's…" the heroine rushes over to the area where Mary Jane was located and begins digging. Officers run over and begin to help, and after a short while uncover another pod. "It held. I put it over her at the last second." She rips it open effortlessly and pulls out the girl's motionless body and bursts into tears. "This is all my fault." She says as teardrops roll down her face.

As the paramedics load the girl into the ambulance and rush to the hospital, Spider-woman stands over the rubble as Captain Stacy approaches her. "The medics say there's still hope. Don't blame yourself. You did the best you could." He says as he places a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure doesn't feel like it." She says as she swings off.


	3. Chapter 3

In the A.M.'s, hours before sunrise Liz, already suited, sits perched on a roof top overlooking Times Square. As she silently watches over the area her cell phone rings. She merely ignores it and after a moment the ringing stops. "You have twenty-two missed calls and thirteen new messages." The phone says as she continues her vigil. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a familiar figure hopping across the rooftops with a large duffle bag under his arm.

"Got you now." She says as she swings toward him and kicks him in the side, knocking him down. She then grabs him by the front of his suit. "Now you're going to pay for what you did. But first you're going to tell me where to find your partners."

"Look lady what happened wasn't my fault you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt that girl. Overdrive told me it was just a simple smash and grab job. And after I got out of there I found this attached to my tech." he pulls out a small vial of what appears to be black grain.

"Sand?"

"Technology controlling nano-bots. Took me hours to get them out of my suit. They're what made me crash into that girl. Overdrive set us all up for a fall. But listen you gotta get me out of here before that crazy Prowler guy gets me."

"The Prowler?"

"The guy in the purple and green. After the lab thing he started chasing me. Kept saying something about 'clean up protocol." Before he can say anything else Prowler pounces down between the two and knocks Spider-woman away. He grabs Frogman and raises his claws. "Well that's the end of me."

Spider-woman shoots a web-line to Frogman and pulls him away from Prowler. "Don't be so negative." She then webs him down onto the roof. "Now stay!"

"But I can't…"

"Staaay!" she then jumps back into the action against Prowler as the two exchange blows in a dazzling display of martial arts. "Hey you're pretty good."

"Eliminate target." He says as he knocks her to the ground with a sweeping kick. He leaps toward her, only for the heroine to web him in the face. He tears the mask of and continues to attack, with Spider-woman shocked to see his face, classmate Hobie Brown.

"Hobie?" she says as he continues his assault. "What are you doing?" he ignores her as she tries in vain to talk and at the same time not get hurt. He fires a hidden blaster in his right gauntlet that blasts her and knocks her down as he pounces on top of her and prepares to stab her in the head. She pulls off her mask and looks at him. "Hobie it's me Liz!"

He stops inches from her face. "L..Liz? Ahh!" he starts to scream and hold his head as he staggers back. "Eliminate targ…no get out of my head!" he finally falls on his back and after a few seconds opens his eyes as Liz lifts him up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but what are you wearing?"

"You should talk." she says as Hobie looks down at his costume. "What happened to you? Why are you running around calling yourself the Prowler?

"I can't remember. The last things I remember were coming home from the Rec center, then a van pulling up then nothing. But why are you dressed like Spider-woman?"

"Maybe we should talk." she tells him at length what the past few weeks have held for her and the happenings of last night, while Frogman, still stuck to the other side of the roof complains not being able to hear a thing.

"You mean I hurt Mary Jane. I didn't…" he puts his hands over his face as Liz comforts him.

"It's okay Hobie. It wasn't your fault. You weren't in control." Just then the two see a bright flash of light blocks away.

"Hey you guys I don't know what that was but it looked important." Frogman says as he still lays n his back.

Liz is now unsure what to do. "I…I have to go. But I'll be right back. Can you watch him?" she asks as Hobie gives a silent nod. She then grabs her mask and swings off.

As she reaches the source of the light she sees an apartment building with a large hole in the side. She quickly crawls inside to see figure standing over a young blonde woman who tries to reason with her attacker. "I'm telling the truth I had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up! You were selling my research. You knew my work would be worth billions. And you sold me out to them." The figure says as Spider-woman recognizes the voice.

"Professor Lansky?" she says as he levitates and turns around.

"Spider-woman is it? I suppose I should thank you. Your failure has given me the opportunity to do what that pathetic Lansky could never do. He was weak, but Light-master is supreme!" he says as he unleashes a blinding light. Spider-woman leaps forward passed Lansky, grabs the woman and smashes through the front door and leaps off as Light-master gives chase.

"This is either the best or the worst possible time to ask this but um, why is he after you?" Spider-woman asks as they reach the elevator.

"Sorry about that. Norah Winters, investigative reporter for the Daily Bugle. I've been working undercover at OSCORP for the last month to see what's really going on inside. After the whole Goblin incident I wanted to see what else Osborn was covering up. I wasn't investigating Lansky but he thinks I was working there to sabotage his work for another corporation." She says as she repeatedly pushes the down button on the elevator door. "On the other hand this is all going to make for an interesting story when this is all over."

"Are you serious? You don't seem all too phased at the fact that two people's lives could be ruined forever." Spider-woman says trying not to make too much noise.

"Hey I just do my job the best I know how." Just then Lightmaster hovers around the corner and fires a light blast at the duo. Norah begins the press the button more frantically. "Look I know we have a difference of opinion but could you...?"

The web-slinger extends her hand to shoot her webs but instead fires another blast of fire that blasts Lightmaster back several feet, startling Norah. "Okay, not sure how I keep doing that. Allow me." She moves the reporter aside and pries the door open, jumping down the shaft with the screaming blonde on her back. As the two land atop the elevator, the heroine opens the top hatch and jumps down inside, Winters still clinging to her. "Uh pretty sure it's okay to let go now."

"Sorry, it happens whenever I'm being chased by a psychopath." She says jumping down to the floor and dusting herself off.

"With your winning personality that must be twice a week."

As the two ride down Lightmaster lifts himself up and looking down the shaft fires a beam that cuts through the elevator's cables, sending the car plummeting down. "Now only Osborn is left. It is time for her to suffer for her betrayal." He says coldly as he blasts a hole in the wall and floats out the building, leaving the two to their doom.


	4. Chapter 4

At the bottom of the shaft the elevator car sits, crumpled in the crash. Inside however the two passengers emerge safely from a web pod Spider-woman made in the last seconds. "This has come in handy as of late. You okay?" Spider-woman says to Norah, who nods lightly as she climbs up to the door of the first level, with the reporter on her back and pries it open. "You should be okay for now I'm going to end this."

"Let me come with you. This'll make one heck of a story." Norah says persistently.

"No way. I have no idea what this guy's really capable of, and the last thing I need is to watch over some reporter why he's busy blasting me, now stay!" the heroine says pointing a finger in her face before swinging off.

"She better be kidding." She says as she hails a taxi and hops in. "To OSCORP, and step on it."

At the OSCORP main office, Emily sits at her desk working through files on her computer, as Harry enters the office with a plate of food. "Hey mom."

"Harry what are you doing here?" she asks as she pulls herself away from her work. "Shouldn't you be at home?"

"I thought you could use a break pulling another all-nighter." He says placing a fresh cup of coffee into her hands.

"Yes, I guess I have been pushing it lately. I just need to make a statement for the press tomorrow about what happened with professor Lansky's demonstration."

"What happened to him anyway?"

"There was no body found, so for now were not really sure if it was destroyed in the blast or one of those criminals took it."

"Oh I can tell you exactly what happened." A voice comes from behind the two as shinning figure bursts through the window. "My eyes were opened. I now see how foolish I was to try to see the good in people like you, in humanity as a whole."

"Edward, you're alive. Thank God." Emily says.

"Oh I wouldn't be thanking him just yet." Lightmaster says as he forms a large hand that grabs Harry and lifts him in the air. "Now you will listen and listen carefully. I know the power you allowed me to use was only a tenth of this building's reactor power. I also know that there's no way to divert the power without executive authorization codes. So here's what you'll do. You will take me there, you will give me full access, and you will allow my research to continue, or your dear offspring will pay the price." He begins to exert pressure causing the hand to crush Harry.

"Alright Edward, alright. Just let him go." She pleads as he releases Harry, after which she leads him to the reactor and uses her keycard to open the systems. "There, now you have full access Edward."

"Perfect. With the power from the reactor my suit will have near limitless energy." He hastily hooks himself up to the reactor core and powers himself up. He then grabs both Harry and Emily with tendrils he's constructed. "Sadly for you, I am still intent on getting my full vengeance. And that includes payback on you."

"Edward please let him go, he's got nothing to do with this." Emily says.

"A fair point. Unfortunately the Osborn's are well known for their treachery, and the boy would surely seek his own revenge." As he prepares to crush them both he is hit in the face with a web ball that splatters over his head. His constructs fade as he loses focus attempting to remove the webs. Spider-woman swings in and grabs the two mid-air.

"Hello folks and welcome to your friendly neighborhood spidey transport system. Please keep your arms and legs attached to me at all times and feel free to tip your driver generously." She quickly swings them outside the building and lands down on the front lawn. "Are you alright?"

"Yes thanks to you. How did you know what was going on?"

"Seriously? I've seen less flashy things at the Macy's day parade."

"You have to get me back inside. If I can shut down the reactor Lansky won't be able to siphon of power from it."

"It shouldn't be too hard right? As long as he's hooked up to the reactor he can't get too far."

"Not exactly, the reactor can channel energy to any given device like a wireless connection. As long as he's connected…"

"I am invincible!" Lightmaster says as he bursts through the building. "I will things and they become reality." He begins firing beams of light at the group as Spider-woman moves the mother and son out of the way. "I have had enough of your interferences for one lifetime." He hits the heroine with a concentrated blast and knocks her to the ground, then forms a hammer and raises it to crush her.

Before he can do so, however, he is slashed across the back by the Prowler, who lands down behind him as Lightmaster screams out in pain. "Professor Lansky I presume?"

"You!" Lightmaster says as he continuously slams down the hammer construct.

Frogman joins them shortly as he hops down to Spider-woman, grabbing her and taking her to the side of the building. "You alright?" he asks her as she nods.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she attempts to get up.

Frogman puts up three fingers. "One, you looked like you could use a hand. Two, your friend there does not take no for an answer. And three, I still think you're hot."

"Hey you guys, I could use a little help here." Prowler says jumping around dodging Lightmaster's attacks. The two then join him in the attack. Frogman leaps at him, knocking him out of the air as Spider-woman webs him up and punches him in the face. As he falls to the ground the three gather around him.

"I can't be beaten, not like this…not like this!" he says as a bright flash of light bursts through the cocoon and blasts the three away. "You will suffer for this indignity. I will crush you with the full power of light." As he says this, a beam of light shoots from him high into the sky as the force of this feat causes a shockwave through the whole area, knocking the group back.

"We have to find some way to shut down the reactor." Spider-woman says as the attempt to maneuver around him.

"Or make him blow a fuse." Frogman says. "Follow my lead. Hey bulb brain can't hit me." Lightmaster fires a concussive blast at the amphibian suited man as Prowler lands a powerful blow to his back and jumps off.

"Come on, I thought you were Lightmaster. I've seen more impressive displays and Disney land." He fires a beam from his gauntlet, but it simply absorbs into the villain. "Okay, don't try that again."

Spider-woman jumps above Lightmaster for an aerial attack but is countered by a fly swatter construct that slams her against the ground. "Enough!" Lighmaster says as he pins her to the ground. The other two attempt to attack him only to be swiftly knocked out by a quick blast from Lightmaster's free hand. The heroine tries in vain to lift the construct and is helpless as it begins to crush her. Lightmaster is then distracted by a flash of light and turns to see Norah holding a camera. She instantly prepares to run only to have one of Lightmaster's constructs trip her.

Suddenly, Spider-woman feels the burning sensation from before take hold of her as her entire body bursts into flames, causing Lightmasters construct to dissipate. "Get it off, get it off!" she screams as she tries to brush the flames off to no avail. She then blasts Lightmaster with a burst of flames from her hands as he approaches her. She then finds herself floating in the air as the flames get out of control.

Lightmaster forms a sword and shield to combat the girl and levitates toward her. "You're just full of surprises aren't you? Not that it will do you any good." He says as he approaches her using the shield to block the flames.

"No get away!" she fires a continuous volley of fire balls at him as he blocks the attacks and swings the sword, only to be stopped by Frogman, who tackles him out of the air. Lightmaster quickly rises and forms a large fist that knocks Frogman away as Prowler attacks in close range with a series of quick martial arts blows. Lightmaster counters this by forming a large field around himself and then blasts the hero away. "Leave my friends alone!" The human fireball says as she fires an even larger blast of fire at the villain, the two then fly into the air and charge at each other resulting in a blinding light that illuminates the night sky, while in the OSCORP building the reactor goes dark along with the rest of the facility.

As the light show dies down the girl formerly known as Spider-woman falls and hits the lawn of the OSCORP building, still on fire, as Lightmaster lands in front of her. "Now to end this." He brings his fist down to hit her as she prepares for the end, only for his hand to pass through her. He stops and looks at his hands and body, which are now transparent. "No, no, no!" he yells as he looks over at Emily and Harry and rushes at the two. Prowler leaps in the way, only for Lightmaster to phase through him. As he reaches Emily he puts his hands around her neck only to dissipate seconds later into particles. Norah sits on the ground in disbelief of what just happened.

After having collected themselves the heroes gather where Lansky once stood. "Are you two alright?" Prowler asks the Osborn's.

"Yes thanks to you three. We'll wait her for the police and tell them everything." Emily says as the heroes agree and depart. She then hugs Harry. "Thank goodness you're alright." But as she looks over her sons shoulder she sees the remaining light particles of Lightmaster and puts on a wicked smile.

The trio of heroes gathers on a rooftop to discuss what will happen next. "Okay first off does anyone have a fire extinguisher?" Liz asks as the two stare in confusion. "Okay just concentrate. Concentrate." Her flames finally die down as Prowler quickly drapes his cap around her as she lands down. She then cloaks it over her face to conceal it from Frogman.

"Well now that that's settled I think we need to discuss what's next on the agenda." Prowler says.

"Well whatever you guys do I want in." Frogman says. "Overdrive and his boss burned me and if you're going after him you can count on me. I can get you any information or tech you guys need."

"Well why you're at it try making a fire proof suit because if you hadn't notice I'm naked underneath this." Liz says. Frogman stops himself from making a joke and gives thumbs up hoping off. "Hobie, can you take me by my place? I need to pick up some clothes and get to the hospital."

Hobie and Liz stand over Mary Jane, who is covered in bandages as she lies in her bed in the hospital room as her aunt sits at her bedside. "Ms. Watson, why don't you get some coffee, we'll be here."

"I'll come with you." Hobie says as he walks her down the hall.

As the two leave, Liz looks around and makes sure no one else is around as she pulls out a syringe and then looks down at Mary Jane, who looks up weakly at her. "This'll help. Trust me." She says as she sticks the needle into Mary Jane's arm and injects the contents, after which the red head closes her eyes and rests.

Down at the docks just before dawn, a taxi cab stops near a warehouse. Norah Winters steps out, pays the driver and walks over to a man sitting on a crate. "Hey Norah, how's my favorite reporter? Heard you had a pretty exciting night."

"I don't want to talk about it Jason. You said you had something for me?"

"Yeah, right this way." He leads her over to the warehouse behind him. "Don't know what's inside but the boss frequented this place. I thought you might get a good story out of it."

"Why haven't you gone in?"

"Not interested in anything to do with that guy. I'll leave the honors to you." He says as he hands her a set of keys. "Now if you don't mind I have a flight to catch so…"

She hands him a roll of bills and he heads off, leaving her to her investigation. "Alright let's see what's behind door number one." She opens the door and finds nothing inside the huge warehouse but rows of empty shelves. "Unbelievable. I got swindled." As she walks around she trips over a loose piece of metal from one of the shelves. "Stupid warehouse. Stupid empty warehouse. Stupid empty, dangerous warehouse." As she gets up she hears a loud noise behind her. She looks around and sees a panel open in the floor with light emanating from it. As she looks down the passage her eyes light up at what she sees.

Hours earlier, unaware of the evenings events, Sally Avril wonders around Time Square waiting for her friend Liz to show up. "I can't believe this. She stood me up, her of all people." She says as she walks down the street and suddenly hears a wet squishy sound under her foot. "Oh great. On top of everything else." She says as she steps into an alley to clean her shoes, but finds that the black gunk isn't coming off. As a matter of fact it is actually spreading, quickly climbing up her leg and before she can scream covers her entire body.

She opens her eyes and enters a field of darkness as a voice calls out. "Hate, malice, anger. We sense it in you." It says to a confused Sally.

"What is this?" she says as a pair of black tendrils touches her head and hundreds of images flash through her brain. She then opens her eyes with a grim expression on her face. "I…I understand now."

"To Eddie Brock we were Venom. What are we to you?" Before she can answer a noise comes from outside the vision.

"Come on man leave it alone. Let's get out of here." One of two thugs says as they poke the black mass in the alley. Sally emerges from the cocoon, clad in the black symbiote suit and attacks one of the would be muggers knocking him out with a single punch and then grabs the second, lifting him off the ground. She then looks at her reflection on the ground. "Not bad, but this basic black will just not do." The suit takes on a orange and yellow coloration. "That's more like it."

"What are you?" the frightened criminal asks as she turns her attention back to him.

She then opens her mouth and roars in his face. "SCREAM!"


	5. Part 2: Chapter 5

"Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. We are approaching our destination and will be landing shortly." The announcement comes across the speaker as Peter and his Aunt May relax as their flight prepares to touch down.

"Would you look at that?" Peter says to himself looking out the window of the plane at the beautiful Miami landscape. "Being Spider-man every day you forget just how great life is. Really happy for Aunt May, she's earned this. It's just the thing the both of us need, a long vacation away from all the super-powered excitement."

After an uneventful landing the passengers exit the terminal and head to the baggage rack a young boy holding his mother's hand begins to shout and point at Peter. "That's the guy mom, he's Spider-man."

Peter stops and turns to him. "What makes you say that little guy?"

"I saw your bag at the thing at the airport and you got a Spider-man costume in there."

"Damian, don't bother that young man." The boy's mother says.

"No, he's right. You like Spider-man Damian?" Peter asks as he stands in front of him.

"Yeah, he's the best."

"I'm a big fan of his too, that's why I have a costume of his. I'm on my way to a party and this is my costume. But since you like him so much take this." Peter hands him the mask out of his bag.

"Wow, cool, thanks mister." Damian says putting on the mask and running around excitedly with his mother.

"Well Pete, congratulations, that was your only mask." He thinks to himself. "Why did I even bring my suit? It's supposed to be on vacation. I couldn't even bring my web-shooters, unless I wanted to set off security." Just then he hears Aunt May's voice calling him and dashes in that direction.

As the two head toward the exit they see a man holding a sign that says "Parker". "That must be for us." May says as they make their way over and introduce themselves and follow the man to a limo parked just outside.

"Well take your bags and drop them off at the hotel." One of the attendants says as they enter the vehicle. "Mr. Li is anxious to meet with you and has invited you to have lunch with him."

"That sounds wonderful." May says as they make their way to a large two-story restaurant overlooking the beach. As the two exit the limo and step inside, one of the waiters guides them to a table where an Asian man, looking to be somewhere in his mid-30's is sitting. "You must be Mrs. Parker, so happy you could come." He says with a warm smile. "My name is Martin Li, and who's this?"

"This is my nephew Peter."

"Nice to meet you Peter. Come sit, I'm sure you must be starving after that long trip." As they sit to begin their meal, Li discusses his business plans with May. "Mrs. Parker in a few months I will be opening several charity shelters nationwide called F.E.A.S.T., as a way to help those who are not as fortunate as others, to help those who are down on their luck and get them back on their feet. My first will be stationed in Manhattan, and I'd like you to help me run it."

"Mr. Li I'm flattered, but why me?" May asks.

"Because of this." Li pulls out a copy of May's book. "Among my many endeavors is a hold in the publishing industry and when I looked up your information I knew you would be the perfect representative, someone whose caring, someone who knows what it's like to face adversities but despite the hardships they've faced perseveres. So what do you say Mrs. Parker, will you help me make this world a better place?" he extends his hand to her and she likewise extends hers as they shake.

Just then a voice comes from outside on the beach. "Li, come out here now! I want justice Li, and we're gonna have a few words." Everyone looks outside to see a man in a hazmat type suit with flames painted on it holding some sort of weapon.

"Well so much for no super-powered excitement." Peter says as everyone begins to panic.


	6. Chapter 6

"Li come out here where I can burn you alive more easily." The suited man says as he stands outside the restaurant.

"Everyone remain calm. Please allow me to handle this." Li says to everyone in the restaurant as he approaches the door overlooking the beach, opens it and stands about fifteen yards away from the man. "Mr. Rydenham, is it? We can settle this without having to resort to any sort of violence."

"No chance Li. The day of judgment has arrived, and it's time to pay the piper." Rydenham aims his gun at Li. Before he can do so he is kicked in the face by a figure with shoulder length black hair. Now fully visible as female the figure wears a burgundy outfit, with yellow boots, a face mask covering her nose down, with a black cape and gloves. Peter is pleasantly surprised by the new arrival and makes his way out the back door as everyone else looks on.

"Torch I thought we discussed this. You can't just go around burning people alive just because they buy out your company." She says as he picks himself up.

"I anticipated your arrival Sparrow and prepared thoroughly. Squid, attack!" he yells as a what appears to be a humanoid squid man, tentacles included, emerges from the water and grabs the girl by her limbs and holds her in mid-air as Torch prepares to take aim.

"Mind if I cut in." Peter emerges wearing a kitchen apron wrapped around him and a scarf covering his mouth.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Torch asks as he and Squid chuckle at his appearance.

"Your friendly out of his neighborhood Spider-man."

"Seriously dude? I know Spider-man. I was inspired by Spider-man. And you sir are no Spider-man." Sparrow says as she uses his distraction to loosen Squid's grip and fires a stream of colorful energy from her left hand that blasts Squid in the face, causing him to release her and scream in pain. She then promptly kicks him in the stomach, knocking him down.

Peter is still engaged in combat with Torch as he dodges the flames from his gun. "Impressive. If not for that ridiculous get-up I might be inclined to believe you were Spider-man."

"Really? That has to be the nicest thing you've ever said to me. But considering that we just met, that's pretty pathetic." He says as he jumps over the top of Torch and kick him in the back causing him to fall forward. The criminal quickly jumps back up and takes aim at him again. Peter attempts to web the gun shut, but half way through the motions remembers his lack of web-shooters. "Right, super hero skills subject to change depending on region." Torch lets loose with another burst of fire which Peter skillfully dodges then leaps several feet in the air, causing the flames to hit a still reeling Squid, who screams out and leaps back into the ocean. Peter then delivers the final blow, a powerful diving kick that knocks Torch out. He then grabs the villain's gun and crushes the barrel.

After the excitement is over Sparrow rushes over to him, speaking faster than he can comprehend. "OhmygoshyoureallyourSpiderman.I',…" She stops herself, calms down and then stars again. "I mean uh, welcome to Miami. Appreciate the assist back there."

"No problem. Maybe I'll see you around." He says as a photographer snaps a picture of the two before he leaps off. He manages to sneak back inside and dispose of his makeshift suit before rejoining the onlookers unnoticed.

"Mister Li are you alright?" May asks

"Yes quite alright Ms. Parker. But thank you for your concern."

"Mr. Li who was that girl?" Peter asks

"That was Sparrow. I guess you could say she is Miami's own Spider-man. But I'm sure you two are ready for a little relaxation after all the excitement. My driver will take you to your hotel. We can talk more tomorrow Ms. Parker. Have a good evening."

After they check into the hotel and get settled in Peter heads out. "I should probably head to the hardware store and grab a few supplies for my web-shooters. Never know when you'll need them." As he says this he hears a voice from behind him.

"Peter, Peter Parker is that you?" as he turns he sees a girl wearing a short yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and pair of pink goggles riding toward him on roller-skates.

"Sorry, do I know you?" he asks

"143." She says plainly, smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"143. Most consecutive spit balls fired at a nerd. Set by Flash Thompson in the fourth grade, remember? I used to repeat it to you every day before school."

"Jubes, Jubilation Lee is that you?" he says excitedly as she hugs him.

"It's been a long time Pete. I've missed you guys down here."

"Speaking of which, what are you doing down here? Last I heard you went missing five years ago."

"Yeah I drifted around for a while, just seeing where fate would take me and ended up here. You remember Sara right?"

"Sara Meachum?"

"Sara Robbins now, she's married with a baby girl. I've been staying with them for the last two years. So what brings you here?"

"Aunt May. She's here meeting with Mr. Li. I got to tag along for the ride."

"Martin Li huh? Pretty important guy. Hey you want to meet up tomorrow? Maybe I can give you a tour of the town. Here's my address. See you at around 9:00."

"It's a date." he says as she glides off, and Peter continues on his way.

The next morning Peter hops out of the taxi as it drops him off in the suburbs. He walks up to a small ordinary looking house and looks down at the address Jubilation had given him and confirms it. He walks up to the door and knocks. Moments later a tan skinned woman answers the door. "Hi is Jubilation here?"

"Peter Parker. It's been years. It's me Sara."

"Hey how've you been?"

"Fine. Why don't you come in, Jubilee is up stairs getting ready. It's all she's talked about since she got home last night. Jubes, Peter's here." Sara yells up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll be right down."

"Can you keep it down? Some people need to rest for the night shift." A voice says from the living room. The two walk in where a man is laying on the couch with a baby crib on the other side of the room.

"Peter, meet Parker Robbins, my husband." Sara introduces as Parker gives a short nod in Peter's direction, she then walks over to the crib picking up the now awakened baby. "And this is Breanne. Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure. Hey there little lady." Breanne begins to giggle as he lifts her in the air.

"Okay I'm ready." Jubilee slides down the railing of the stairs. "Hey Pete, I see you've met everyone. Are you ready for the time of your life? I got us back stage passes for the band of the century."

"You mean you and your little friend's and their backyard band?" Parker says as he sits up.

"Hey we're opening for the Misfits. Does that sound like a backyard band to you? Come on Pete we've got lots of sights to see and only so many hours of daylight to do it."

"Hey you two don't do anything you'll regret in the morning." Parker says as the two head out the door.

"Parker!" Sara yells

"What?"

Hours later Peter is back stage at the concert as he watches Jubilee play the drums in her friend's band, "Dazzler and the Flashes" as they play the final song of the night. After the concert Jubilee brings Peter over to introduce him to the rest of the band. "Peter this is Ali Blaire, Johnny Logan, and Jack Dulouz." The three greet him.

"Nice to finally meet you. Jubes talks about you all the time. Finally nice to meet the man behind the mystery." Ali says.

"Thanks. You guys rocked pretty hard out their."

"All thanks to this kid right here. Got us our first big gig and it's been smooth sailing ever since." Johnny says as he gives Jubilee a noogie.

"Thanks guys. But we should probably get going. See you at rehearsal tomorrow." Jubilee says as the two head out.

"So Peter did you ever get with Gwen Stacy?" Jubilee asks as they walk down a dim lit alley.

"Am I the only one who didn't notice? Anyway she's dating Harry Osborn."

"Yes." She says excitedly under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Just then four teenagers emerge from the other end and walk up to the two.

"Hey Jubilee what's up?" the apparent leader says. "You stopped answering my calls. You don't even wave when I see you around. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to avoid me."

"Not now Herman." She says as she tries to pass him only for him to get in her way.

"I think your forgetting who you're talking to. I'm the leader of the High-rollers now. And who's this? Your latest client?"

"Just leave it alone!" she says angrily as he continues to block her path.

"You'll get your money's worth with this one. Call her "Easy Lee" for obvious reasons. As he and his friends start to laugh Jubilee puts her head down and tightens her fist, preparing to retaliate.

"Hey lay off her." She stops as Peter speaks up.

"Who do you think you're talking to buddy?" Herman shoves Peter. "My dad could buy and sell your ahh…" Peter uses the pointer and thumb of his right hand to grab him by his pointer finger and twists, forcing the boy to his knees. He then shifts his body, throwing the boy into a pile of garbage. The others don't even bother to try anything and run off.

"You okay?" he asks Jubilation.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go." As they finally walk up the stairs to the Robbins' house Jubilee turns around and speaks, having been silent the whole trip. "Thanks for sticking up for me back there Peter. It's just that…look Peter when I was out there on my own I had to do some things I'm not proud of to survive. I hope you don't think I'm…"

"It's okay. Whatever happened happened. That's the past, you can't change that. And don't worry, no matter what you'll always be the same Jubes I've always known. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, and thanks for understanding Peter." She walks inside and closes the door heading upstairs, being careful not to wake anyone. She heads into her room and pulls a box from under her bed. She opens and pulls out the Sparrow costume. "It was great seeing Peter again, but now I've got some business to attend to."


	7. Chapter 7

Late that night in a small seedy bar, a large group sit around a large central arena where two large dogs and their handler's sit at opposite sides of the cage.

"Alright folks place your bets. Who's it gonna be, I can tell the future but it's obvious to me, so let's see." A young man wearing a yellow skin cap, a white t-shirt and blue jeans says, with his most discerning feature being blue skin. Everyone gathers around placing their bets when suddenly the door bursts open as Sparrow walks in. As she enters she looks over at a table next to her where Parker Robbins sits, with a girl on either side of him. "Parker, get out of here, now." She says coldly as he quickly pushes the girls away and runs out the door as she shacks her head. "Always keep an eye on that one." She says to herself.

Suddenly many begin to panic and run while a few of the others turn to fight her. She nimbly dodges the attacks and fires her colorful blasts knocking out several and then engaging the others in hand to hand combat.

One of them sneaks up behind her and grabs her. "Hey watch the hands buddy." She stomps on his foot then elbows him in the stomach. He is then pulled away from her and stuck to a wall.

"Aw web shooters, what did I ever do without you?" Spider-man says clinging to a wall, now in full costume.

"Hey Spidey, didn't expect to see you so soon." Sparrow says as she takes down the last of the group.

"Well I saw you, and I had to say hello. Looks like it's a good haul for you huh?"

"What can I say? The freaks come out at night." As she says this she backhands the blue skinned bookie as he attempts to attack her from behind. "Like Jazz here for instance."

Jazz falls to the floor holding his nose as it bleeds slightly. "Why do you always aim for the head?"

"Hey no harm. It's not like there's any brains in that thick skull of yours." She says as she picks him up. "Besides, didn't I shot down this little club a few weeks ago?"

"It's under new management. Mr. Negative's out, packing up his operations and heading out of town. This place is the Hood's now. You either work for him or you might as well pick out a casket."

"And here I thought Kingpin would put up more of a fight. Anyway I need some info."

"Uh-uh, not again. It's bad enough you come around and ruin my little get-togethers, but now you're bringing more. No, no way."

"It's about Fahnbullah."

"Oh, uh why didn't you say so?" Jazz says as his tone lightens considerably, as Spider-man looks on. "What do you want to know?" 

"No one's seen her since the attacks started. I'm worried it might have gotten her too."

"Attacks, what's going on?" Spidey says as he jumps down to the floor.

"Few weeks ago police started getting reports about some kind of creature grabbing people off the streets. All that's left behind is claw marks all over the place. Cops can't take it down, moves too fast, by the time they get there it's already gone." Jazz explains. "Heads off into the sewers, good luck finding anything in that maze. Couple of my boys saw it headed down a storm drain on the east side, largest complex of tunnels around. Hopefully she might still be alive."

"That sounds disturbingly familiar. I might just have a lead we can work with." Spider-man says.

"Really? Okay let's head out." Sparrow says just as they hear sirens outside. "Oh yeah, I kinda called the cops, seeing as how this is an illegal fighting ring. Sorry Jazz, had to do it. Oh and make sure Parker stays away from here. He is a family man after all." Peter instantly catches it as she turns to him. "Parker Robbins. Petty crook. Good guy but he's in the wrong crowd. Every once in a while I have to set him straight."

"Yeah I hear that." He says they exit the building as several officers charge in passed them. One female officer walks up to the duo.

"So what do we have here?" she asks the heroine.

"Captain Watanabe, meet Spider-man. Spider-man, Captain Yuri Watanabe of the Miami Police."

She shakes his hand, but keeps a stern look about her. "Nice to meet you. I was partnered with officer Dewolf back in New York couple of years back. She doesn't speak very highly of your type."

"My type ma'am?"

"Costumes, vigilantes running around in colorful outfits to fight crime. I find them to be a valuable aid against the scum we can't handle. I just hope you're not here to cause trouble."

"No ma'am. Just looking for a little fun in the sun. And maybe bust a few heads with your permission."

The captain smiles lightly. "Granted. So any news?"

"Not much. I have a hunch and we're gonna follow it. We'll keep you posted if anything turns up." The two head off to Spidey's lead.

They finally reach the local laboratory, where despite the late hour Dr. Curt Connors is diligently at work. Spidey slides down through the sky light with Sparrow right behind him. "Another late night Doc?"

"Spider-man, what are you doing here?" he asks as he turns to see the two.

"Just checking in to see how you're doing. Also I thought you might be able to tell me more about these creature attacks."

"Spider-man please, I know how this may look but I assure you…"

"No need to explain Dr. Connors. I know who it wasn't. I just need to know if there is anything you might know about what's happening. What kind of creature could do this?"

Connors relaxes and guides the two to a microscope. "Take a look at this." Spider-man looks into the lens and stares down into a prepared blood sample. "What you're looking at is a DNA sample from a prisoner arrested about three weeks ago. The subject displayed increased strength, stamina and bullet proof skin."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Nice girl but none too bright." Sparrow says as she hangs back.

"We call it the x-gene. People born with it display super-human abilities, like you. The only difference is that their powers vary depending on the individual. The police brought samples from each attack sight that was inconsistent with any known species of animal."

"So you think it may be one of these x-gene wielders?"

"It is, in all likelihood the most probable answer."

As the two converse Sparrow stands back and checks the time on her watch. "Maybe we should move on. Still have a few places to check. It would probably be best to start again after we've gotten some sleep."

"Good idea. Thanks Dr. Connors for the help. Say hello to the family for me."

As the two head out the way they came, Martha Connors enters the room. "Was that..?" Her husband nods silently. "You didn't tell him?"

"I don't think there's cause to."

As the two head out, they briefly stop on the roof of a building. "Okay so we'll meet up again at…" Just then they hear a scream and rush of in that direction. When they reach the source they see a man in a suit being attacked by a large ape-like creature, with two men, supposedly his guards, unconscious. "Well that wasn't as hard as I thought. Maybe I should call myself the amazing Spider-detective."


	8. Chapter 8

The two leap down to combat the creature as it violently attacks the duo, swinging it's arms and attempting to smash them. Spider-man grabs the man and moves him away from the action. He immediately runs off. "Uh, you're welcome?" he says as he rushes back to help Sparrow, who rapidly strikes the creature with precision blows, to little effect.

"Woe there Magilla, who let you out of the zoo?" Spidey says as he webs the beast's arms together. It immediately rips the webs apart and charges him. He instinctively jumps onto a lamp post. Sparrow fires he fireworks blasts at the creature, which nimbly avoids the blasts and climbs the lamp post after Spider-man. Before he can get away it grabs him by the leg and throws him to the ground. It jumps down on top of him and begins pummeling his chest.

"Get away from him!" Sparrow fires a full blast of her plasma energy that knocks the beast away, and it runs off back near the beach and into a storm drain. Sparrow jumps down and puts her head to Spider-man's chest and hears the faint heartbeat. She looks around panicking, than lifts him onto her shoulders.

"Peter wake up." Peter opens his eyes. He looks up and sees Aunt May standing next to him as he lies in his bed in the hotel.

"Hey Aunt May." He says slightly confused, as he looks around.

"Looks like this vacation is exactly what both of us need."

Peter looks over at his clock and sees that it is now 2:20p.m. "Yeah looks like I overslept a bit huh?" he says as the two laugh.

"Well I'll let you get dressed. I've got another meeting with Mr. Li today so I might not be back until later."

"It's cool. I met an old friend yesterday so we'll be hanging out today."

"That's wonderful Peter. Who was it?"

"Jubilation Lee."

"I haven't seen her in years. I'll make sure to say hello when I get back." As she leaves the room to head out for the day, Peter sits up only to stop as he clutches his chest. He pulls back his blankets and sees bandaging wrapped around his waist.

"Well, nice to know I didn't dream the whole thing. But now I can safely be more concerned about how I got back here and where my costume is." He slowly stands up and bends over to look under his bed to see a shoe box with a note attached that reads:

"Got hit pretty hard out there. Took you to a friend of mine that patched you up. Didn't mean to peek but had to know where to take you. Hope you're well enough to meet me tonight. Thanks for all the help.

P.S. Your costume was pretty banged up. So I had you a new one made. Sorry about the colors, it was the only material they had on hand.

Peter opens the box and sees a newly sown costume, predominantly black with the yellow spider emblem in the center with thin lines going along the arms and legs, with same colored lenses. He touches the suit and notices the material is much stronger than his old one. He then hears a knock at the door and swiftly tucks it under the bed. He puts a shirt on and hobbles over to the door. He opens it to see Jubilee standing there.

"Hey Pete ready to head out?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes to…ahh." He painfully holds his ribs, as Jubilee moves to hold him up.

"Peter, are you okay?" she lifts his shirt up to see the bandages underneath. "What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just fell down the stairs coming in last night that's all. Still good to…ah." He says as he reals in pain.

"Relax. We don't have to go anywhere. We can stay here, order some room service, and just talk." she says as she sits Peter down on the bed.

"Yeah that would probably be a better idea."

A while later the two sit in the room, having talked for hours, laughing about old time and recent events. "And was all over looking, and when I got home there he is in the recliner with Breanne in his arms." Jubilee says as she finishes her story. The two laugh again.

"So it sounds like you've been doing pretty well down here huh? You're even in a band."

"Yeah, but sometimes I really miss you guys down here. Ms. Parker, Flash,… you." She says as she lends in toward Peter and presses her lips against his. Peter hesitates for a moment, but then reciprocates, moving in toward her. They fall back on his bed and continue to kiss. After a short while her phone rings. "Hello. Oh hey, what's going on? You what? Where? Okay thanks for the heads up." She says as she ends the call. "I have to…take care of some stuff, but maybe I'll see you later?" she asks as Peter nods silently with a lite smile as she leaves the room.

Peter looks down at his watch and see's the time. "It's showtime." He says as he reaches for his new costume. He strains under the pain at first. "Well maybe more of a preview night." He says as he manages to get it on. He then flexes in it and finds it to be an excellent fit. He then heads out the window and swings off.

Spider-man swings off to meet Sparrow at the location of the last fight. As he swings down he sees her standing by a large storm drain. "Hey partner what's up?"

"Hey, it's good to see you out and about. I wanted to apologize about for last night. I didn't mean to betray your trust." Sparrow says apologetically.

"No need to. I needed help and you had to do something. And thanks for the new look. I like it."

"You're welcome. Anyway I got some info from Jazz. He said a couple of his guys spotted Fahnbullah, the girl I told you about yesterday, in this area. They said they spotted her going down here."

"Why do you think she'd be headed here?"

"I don't know. This is where that thing went so I'm definitely worried. Let's take a look shall we?" the two head down the long pipe into the complex sewer system.

"So what's your connection to this girl? If you don't mind me asking." Spidey says as they continue.

"Fahnbullah was one of my closest friends. We met in an orphanage a few years ago, we were inseparable. About a year ago her dead beat dad showed up to claim her."

"You didn't trust him?"

"The guy was a loser. He drank and gambled all his money away. So when he showed up out of the blue with tons of cash you better believe I was suspension. When she first went missing during the attacks I asked captain Watanabe to question him. He wouldn't admit to anything but I don't think him getting all that money and her disappearance are unrelated."

The two stop as they reach a doorway where a figure sits in the middle of the floor with their back turned to the two. The unidentified individual seems to sniff the air then turns to see the two, revealing a teenage girl with dark skin, piercings on her nose and above her right eye and black dreadlocks.

"Fahnbullah?" Sparrow says lightly.

The girl doesn't seem to hear her as she charges at the two. "Get out of here!" she shouts as she morphs into the ape creature that attacked the two early that morning. She smashes her fists against the ground, forcing the two apart.

"Well that explains one question. But leaves so many others." Spider-man says as he jumps onto the ceiling attempting to web the ape girl to the ground, only to get a repeat performance of last time as she effortlessly rips it off. She jumps up after him as he leaps away again, using his spider-sense to evade her blows. He attempts to punch her.

"Spidey don't hurt her." Sparrow yells out as he stops inches from her face. The ape girl stairs in confusion as Sparrow approaches her. "Fahnbullah it's me Jubilee." She says as she pulls her mask down, surprising Spider-man. "I can't believe it your alive, and slightly hairier." She says as Fahnbullah morphs back to her human form and hugs her.

"Yeah, nifty huh? Mutant powers turned up about two years ago. I kept them a secret for a while. Looks like I wasn't the only one huh? Look at you miss superhero. You even got a sidekick huh?"

"Actually It's Spider-man. You tried to cave my chest in yesterday remember?"

"Wait the real Spider-man? Oh wow I'm really sorry. When I'm doing my job I kind of zone out."

"Your job?" Sparrow asks

"Me and dad are cleaning up the streets. Getting the scum out of the area."

"Wait you're the monster attacking everyone?"

"I guess so. Dad gives me the names of criminals in the area and where they'll be and I get them. Beat them bad enough so they don't come back."

"Uh Spidey, do you mind if I have a few words alone with my friend. Then we can have a little chat ourselves." Sparrow asks as he complies and heads back to the entrance. "Fahnbullah, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm fighting crime like you."

"No you're not. Look Fahnbullah, I had Jazz research the names of the victims and they all worked for Mr. Negative."

"So."

"So where do you think your dad is getting all his money from? Each of these guys controlled a different area of Negative's territory. And each time you took one out The Hood moved into the area. Don't you get it, your dad works for him?"

"No, no you're wrong. He told me I was helping."

"You're helping The Hood. Don't you get it he's just using you to get in the boss' good graces?"

"Shut up. You're lying."

"It's true Fahnbullah. I'm not trying to hurt you but it's the truth."

"You're just jealous because my dad actually came back for me!" she shouts out then stops herself. "Jubes, I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Save it. You wanna be someone else' tool go ahead. I won't waste my breath." Sparrow leaves immediately and walks past Spidey, who sits outside weaving an intricate net with his webs.

"So how'd it go?" he asks as she ignores him and runs off.

Later that evening, Jazz, wearing a gold chain with his name on it, lies in his hammock on the patio of his mini mansion overlooking the beach as he watches the sunset. He feels a quick gust of air behind him that rocks the hammock. "Listen Pietro, I told you if you want the stuff it'll take…" he stops as he looks up to see a young black woman standing over him.

"Hey Jazzy how's it hanging?" she says as she looks down smiling at him.

"Ariana, what are you doing here?" he asks nervously.

"Taking care of some business. Word on the street is you know where someone I'm looking for is."

"I…uh don't know what you mean." He says as he tries to get up.

She pushes him back down and begins to gently massage his temples. "Now Jazz what do I always tell you?"

"D…don't lie to yo…"

"Don't lie to me please. Because it hurts my feelings when you do, and then you get hurt, you know physically." She begins to move her hands faster over his head and the friction starts to burn his skin.

"Okay, okay I'll talk." he pleads as he tells her everything she wants to know.

"Now was that so hard? Well guess I'll be on my way then." As she turns around, Jazz pulls out a sawed-off shotgun from a small pocket under the hammock. With lightning speed, Ariana spins around snatching the gun from his hand, than turns her attention to the blue skinned criminal, a serious look on her face. "Remember what I said about physical pain?"


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Peter takes a taxi over to the Robbins' home. He knocks on the front door and Sara answers. "Good morning Peter."

"Hey Sara, is Jubilee here?"

"Yeah, she's up stairs. You can go up."

"Thanks." Peter heads up the stairs and knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" Jubilee answers angrily.

"It's me, Peter. Can I come in?" a moment later Jubilee opens the door. Peter looks at her eyes and can tell she has been crying.

"Oh, Peter. Come on in." She wipes her eyes and closes the door behind him.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'm fine. Never better. What do you need Pete?"

"Thought we could talk about last night. Hero to hero."

"Yeah, about that. We should probably just get everything out in the open. My powers started up when I was thirteen. I can shoot concentrated plasma blasts from my hands. When I got settled down here I ran into Ali, Jack, and Johnny. They were criminals when I first met them. Caught them breaking into a grocery store. I stopped them and got them to give up, we started the band. It felt so good helping people, I decided to try my hand at the super hero business."

"Okay, so how does Fahnbullah fall into all this?"

Jubilee stops and sighs. "Her dad works for a gang boss named The Hood. He's had her attacking The Hood's competition. She thinks she's helping to clean the streets. I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen."

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't plan on doing anything. If she wants to be used to do someone else's dirty work, that's her problem."

"You're serious? What if she needs help?"

"That's not my concern. But if she attacks again I'll take her down, no question."

"She's you're friend!"

"She was my friend! Now she's just another criminal, and I'll deal with her like I do any other! Now if you'll excuse me I have a concert to prepare for." Peter leaves the room and Jubilee sits on her bed and looks down at the floor.

As Spider-man, Peter swings through the city streets to clear his head. He stops when he sees a group of police cars around a house on the beach. He lands down in front and is instantly stopped by two officers.

"It's alright he's cleared." Captain Watanabe says as she walks forward. The two then let him pass.

"Thanks, so what's the situation?"

"Got calls about gunfire coming from the house. Belongs to a suspected drug dealer named Jazz. You ran into him the other night."

"Oh yeah the blue guy. So what happened?"

"At this point it looks like it was a break in. He tried to defend himself and they got him first. Only thing is there's no body."

"So more likely a kidnapping."

"Jazz knew a lot of information. More so then he should have. And it looks like it finally caught up with him."

"Wait if he's working for The Hood then he probably knew about Fahnbullah. If someone saw him talking to us she could be in danger." Spider-man thinks to himself. "Thanks for the info. I should probably let Sparrow know about this. She could help out." he tells the detective and swings off to find Fahnbullah.

Meanwhile Jubilee and her band warm up for the concert. She though is finding it hard to concentrate after her conversation with Peter. "No, that's not right." She says as she slams her sticks against the cymbals.

Ali, a.k.a. Dazzler notices her frustration. "Okay guys let's take five and pick it up later." She walks over to Jubilee. "You okay Jubes? You seem a little distracted."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." She says as she turns away.

"Come on Lee I've known you long enough to tell when something's wrong. You can tell me. It's got to do with the Fahnbullah doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I told Spidey I didn't care what happens to her and now…"

"You feel guilty huh? Come on Jubes it should be a no brainer. You've known her longer than us."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you we'd be doing ten to twenty." Johnny says as he sits on one of the speakers.

"And we wouldn't be about to open for one of the hottest bands in Miami, live." Jack says

"What we're trying to say is go on, she needs you more than we do."

Jubilee smiles than jumps up. "Okay. I'm off." As she heads off she turns back to the group. "Call Tandy, she's a way better drummer than me and she's been dying to play for you guys."

"I thought you said you'd sooner burn alive than have her take your spot." Jack yells.

"Yeah but I'd rather not let you guys down."

In the sewers Fahnbullah, in her ape form is being severely beaten as a black flash darts back and forth around her in a large, circular room with four doorways spread out adjacently and a large central pit with water falling down into it. She finally falls to her knees and assumes her human form, exhausted. The flash finally stops revealing a masked woman wearing a black and green costume with a bright green wig attached. She points Jazz's shotgun at the back of the girl's head. "Wow, this was really boring. Really thought you'd put up more of a fight. Oh well, at least you have the honor of being my second victim." Before she can pull the trigger a web line pulls it from her hand.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with guns?" Spider-man says as he jumps down and attempts to kick the villain only for her to move to the opposite side of the room with lightning speed.

"No one tells Black Racer what to do. Especially not some loser in a cheap Spidey costume." She dashes back around and punches Spider-man in the face sending him flying back.

"Get out of here!" he shouts at Fahnbullah, who transforms again and jumps into a pipe above her. Racer continues her assault, hitting Spidey with a series of blows that disorientate him despite his six-sense. "She's too fast. Even my spider-sense isn't enough. Even my reflexes are too slow." He stands and weakly puts his fists up. "Is that the best you got?"

She hits him once more and knocks him down. "Come on I wanted a real show." As she heads toward him again she is cut off by a blast of colorful energy.

"How about a light show?" Sparrow says as she emerges from the doorway nearest Spidey. "You okay? she asks as he nods and she helps him up. "I called for reinforcements they should be on their way."

"Okay now we can have some fun with this. Two targets, I think I'll time myself." Racer says as she pulls out a stop-watch.

"Who hired you? Fahnbullah's father?" Sparrow asks.

"Maybe but I had a heck of a time finding her, that is until I got some help. You know I always wondered if gators were music lovers." The heroes stand and look at her confusedly as she reaches into a small satchel on her back and pulls out some gold chains. "Turns out they really like Jazz."

Sparrow looks in horror as Racer throws the chains into the pit. "I'll kill you for that." She says enraged.

"Maybe, and starting now." Racer says pressing the watch timer and darts through one of the tunnels. She zips around and knocks Sparrow off her feet then disappears again.

Spider-man's sense warns him again but he is instantly hit by a barrage of blows. "I can't hit her she's too fast. I can't even dodge her."

"Let me try." Sparrow fires her plasma blasts at the villain, but each and every shot misses it's mark. The speedster stops and yawns right in front of the heroine as she fires another blast that misses again as Black Racer disappears again.

"Please, you can't win. I'm trying to beat my record so if you two could do me a favor and just stand still, oh who am I kidding? That's basically what you're doing anyway." She runs around again and peppers the duo with a series of rapid punches. She then darts off into one of the tunnels.

"Okay we can't keep going like this we need a plan." Sparrow says. "You can sense her attacks."

"Yeah but my reaction tine is way off. Here she comes!" the two are hit again as the villain once again darts back into the tunnels.

"I have an idea. Come on." Sparrow leads them to one of the doorways. As the two stand in front of it she directs Spidey to make a net of webbing, sealing off the entrance point. He then fires webbing at the other two doorways, leaving the door on the far side open. "You sense, I shoot." She says as they both stand at the ready. They wait as they hear her making her way through the tunnels. Then suddenly Spider-man yells out. "Fire!" Sparrow fires her plasma blast at the ground near the doorway. The blast sends the black form of the villain tumbling toward them. The two jump out of the way as she crashes into the web net and is stuck upside down on it.

The two walk over to her and start to laugh. "Well I guess you're in a sticky situation." Spider-man says.

"Really, you really said that?" Sparrow says as she looks at him.

Spider-man feels his spider-sense go of again. "I must have gotten hit harder than I thought. My spider-sense is still going off." Just then Sparrow screams out as she is hit from behind by a dark-skinned man with a piece of pipe. Spidey turns around only for Black Racer, who has managed to get one of her legs free, to rapidly kick him in the face and knocks him out.

"Hey boss. Sorry about the mess. Think you could cut me down?" Racer says as he pulls out a knife and manages to cut her down, with most of the webbing still stuck to her.

"This is the reason I only paid you half to start." He says as she stands in front of him. " I knew you'd louse it up. Where's Fahnbullah?"

"Relax she's around her somewhere. I'll take care of her, but first, getting rid of Spider-man will make my career." She says as she turns to the hero.

"I'll pay you an extra 10G's to get rid of Sparrow first. She's been bugging me since day one."

"You're the boss Mr. Eddy." Black racer says as she starts to rapidly move her fist like a jack hammer and grabs Sparrow by the collar of her costume. "You might want to stand back. This is going to get messy." As she moves closer, Fahnbullah, still in her ape form jumps down from the pipes and charges her. "Oh please. Easy as pi…" as she tries to move she finds that the webbing has fastened her in place. "Oh no." she says meekly as the gorilla girl swats her away. She hits her back against the railing around the pit and falls down into it and is soon washed away by the current.

Fahnbullah then lunges at her father and pins him against the railing. "Fahnbullah don't, come on I'm your father!" he begs as she grunts in his face, breathing heavily.

"Fahnbullah don't." Sparrow says as she staggers to her feet, Spidey next to her. "He tried to make you a killer. You don't have to do 'll go to prison, and he can rot there. If you kill him that's where you'll end up. Please, let it go."

"Fahnbullah strains for a moment, then stops and releases him. Mr. Eddy looks over his shoulder and sees the police coming through the tunnel. He quickly grabs his daughter, who is still in her ape form and turns her into the line of fire. "Here it is kill it!" he shouts as several of the officers open fire. She is hit several times by the gunfire before captain Watanabe orders them to cease fire, and stumbles into the pit.

"No!" Sparrow yells as she grabs her friend by the hand at the last moment while Spider-man takes the opportunity to knock out Mr. Eddy. "Fahnbullah, I can't hold keep a grip on you if you don't turn back." Before her friend can do so she loses her grip and the girl plummets to the water below. Sparrow falls to her knees as tears roll down her face. Spider-man moves to comfort her as the officers storm the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Spider-man continues to console Sparrow as they make their way out of the tunnels where the police have set up a perimeter around the area. "Hey heroes." Watanabe says as she stands next to an armored van motioning them over. When they reach her she opens the back of the van and the three head inside as she closes the door. Inside sits a very much alive Fahnbullah Eddy. Sparrow runs over and hugs her.

Spider-man stands confused. "Um? Did I miss something?"

"Sorry Spidey. This was the plan. Well it was kind of the spur of the moment plan. When I was on my way in I ran into Fahnbullah. I called captain Watanabe back and told her the new plan. So we orchestrated a plan where the monster would disappear and we could catch Mr. Eddy in the act."

"But where does that leave Fahnbullah?" Spider-man asks.

"Well I think we can let this slide as long as it doesn't leave outside our little group. And my boys can keep their lips shut." Watanabe says with a smile.

"Thank you so much I want cause any more trouble. I promise." Fahnbullah says.

"Alright. Now all we need to do is get you out of here. Just sit tight." Watanabe exits the van and closes the door behind her. "I'm headed back to the precinct. Take my squad car back, alright?" she starts up the van and heads off.

At the airport, Jubilee is seeing the Parkers off. "So long Ms. Parker it was great seeing you again."

"You too dear, and take care." Aunt May says as the two hug. She heads off to check the flight time.

"It's been really great seeing you again Jubes."

"You too Pete, actually you've really inspired me. I'm heading back home."

"To Manhattan?"

"No, there's a boarding school I was staying at in Boston, and they said there was always a place for me there. You should drop by and check it out. With your powers you'd make a great instructor. After all, we mutants have to stick together." She hands him a card and kisses him before he and Aunt May head off to their flight.

Peter sits on the plane as it taxis and looks at the pictures he and Jubilee took while they were there. He then looks curiously at the card, which says: The Xavier Institute of Higher Learning.

Back in Manhattan, Black cat breaks into a high-rise apartment stealthily pulling a picture off the wall, revealing a safe. She easily cracks the safe and opens it, pulling out some expensive jewelry and gold bars. She then hears a sound come from behind her and quickly turns to see two men in flight suits, one in blue and red, the other in red and white, both wearing jet packs and helmets.

"I taught I tau a putty tat." A voice comes from the other side of her as another, in black and purple fires a wrist blaster at her, she nimbly evades the shot, but the newcomer uses his pack and flies toward her, taking her newly acquired bag of loot. She turns as he lands down and slashes at him with her claws, before they can make contact however, he teleports alongside his partners and takes off out of the window with the two.

"Better luck next time kitten." The red and white one says as they disappear over the skyline, leaving a very angry Black Cat behind.

The group land on a building and begin to celebrate their victory. They are taken by surprise as they hear clapping above them and look up. "Bravo gentleman, bravo. Hey if you're not busy with your petty smash and grabs, you wanna make some real money?"

Meanwhile, at Ravencroft a situation has arisen as patient, Cletus Cassidy has taken Dr. Kafka hostage with a piece of sharpened plastic as several orderlies attempt to calm him. "I need my medicine. I NEED my medicine!" he shouts as he puts the weapon closer to her throat.

"Cletus calm down." Fellow patient Eddie Brock says as he calmly approaches him.

"Get back Brock!" the orderly tells him as he continues to approach the unstable patient.

"Brock stay back!" Cassidy yells as he backs up toward a window.

"It's okay Kletus. No one's going to hurt you. Let's talk."

"No, no talking. I NEED my medicine."

"Listen I know what you're going through. You think you need something so bad that you're willing to do whatever it takes to get it. But it only makes you weaker. You become a slave to it. Come on they just want to help."

"I…I gets so tired without it I…" Kletus releases the doctor and drops the weapon putting his hands up to surrender as the orderlies return him to his room.

"Thank you Eddie." Kafka says. "You've really come a long way since our sessions began.

"I owe it all to you Ashley."

"I wasn't supposed to do this for two weeks but I think you've made progress enough. I've decided to release you tomorrow." Eddie's eyes light up as he hears the news.


End file.
